


Five Women Daniel Jackson Didn't Date (But Should Have)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Nickle (or a Dime) For Your Thoughts [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Daniel's few regrets revolve around his failures to properly appreciate the women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Women Daniel Jackson Didn't Date (But Should Have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> Spoilers up through the time of writing (during the beginning of SG-1 Season 10).

**1) Sha'uri**

One of Daniel's few regrets about his time with his wife, aside from its brief duration, is that he never got the chance to actually court her. They were married almost immediately after the first Stargate team's arrival at Nagada on Abydos, and spent the entire year they were together living on that desert planet. In the back of Daniel's mind, he'd always imagined showing her the wonders of his world, the original homeworld of her people; and not only that, he'd wanted to take her out to dinner, to the movies, to the zoo, anything and everything he thought she might enjoy or marvel at.

He'd imagined her smiles, her laughter, as he showed her the things he loved. He'd never got the chance to make it a reality.

**2) Samantha Carter **

There was a time when Sam had looked at Daniel with nearly as much interest as she did her CO. Unfortunately, that was before Sha'uri's death, and by the time he'd recovered from losing his wife enough to look at another woman, her fixation on Jack was unshakeable. Years later, Daniel had contemplated trying to take her out for dinner and dancing after he'd returned from his first Ascension-- meeting her again without any preconceptions had made him realize, as he hadn't in years, that she really was a desirable woman-- but he'd decided that the potential for disaster far outweighed the potential for joy.

He still can't quite bring himself to regret that decision, as brilliant and beautiful as Sam is; he doesn't even want to imagine how much worse the interrogation by the replicator copy of his teammate might have gone if it had had more intimate memories of interactions with him to work from.

**3) Janet Frasier **

Daniel had had no idea how Janet felt about him before the incident with the naquadria. She was beautiful, competent, and a good friend; but he was a childless, civilian widower, and she was the divorced, career military, adopted mother of a teenaged girl. If he'd thought of her in a romantic light at all, it was to wonder why Jack, who had much more in common with her, hadn't taken her out to dinner instead of continuing to make impossible calf-eyes at Sam. He hadn't thought _he'd_ have anything to offer Janet that wouldn't be better expressed through friendship.

And then she'd lost him. And then he'd come back. As his memories had slowly returned, as he'd spent more and more time with each of his friends and teammates in an attempt to jog his memory, he'd seen more in her eyes than he'd remembered, more than he'd ever expected.

Between missions after catastrophes after kidnappings, they'd had to reschedule their first "official" date three times. The last one-- circled in red on his calendar-- ended up being the day he attended her funeral.

**4) Sarah Gardner **

Daniel has wondered, from time to time, what would have happened if he hadn't shut Sarah out and driven her away back in graduate school. Would she have been able to talk him out of the disastrous public lecture that had led to the most wonderful, fulfilling, difficult career he could ever have imagined? Would they have gone on to a stellar joint career as archaeologists together, treading in his parents' footsteps as he had imagined doing ever since he was old enough to pick up a brush? Was that why he'd been in Egypt in the reality where General O'Neill and Colonel Hammond had been in the middle of losing Earth to Apophis' fleet?

So maybe that one _had_ turned out for the best. But he still feels a little guilty for not pursuing things again with her, years later, after she'd been taken by and then rescued from Osiris. There was still an ember there of the attraction that had led him to date her all those years back, and he'd felt a little responsible for the hell she'd been through, but he'd been afraid she'd see him as just another reminder of all the terrible things that had happened in her three years among the Goa'uld, so he hadn't pushed.__

and... **5) Vala Mal Doran **

Vala is very, very attractive, is smarter than she lets on, has a good heart buried beneath all the defensive layers she built up while host to Qetesh, and she gets under his skin consistently in a way no one else save Jack has managed to do in all his years at the SGC. She would definitely be a challenge; he can't imagine ever getting bored in a relationship with her, nor her allowing him to distance himself the way he did with Sarah and other girlfriends in the past, and she's had enough of her own traumas to understand his.

There's just one problem. Well, two. He might trust her with his life, but he's not yet sure he can trust her with his heart... and there's a better than even chance that her daughter will kill one or both of them by the end of the year.


End file.
